pokemon_gardepertfandomcom-20200213-history
Brock
Brock's names and titles Brock (Japanese: タケシ Takeshi) is a character introduced in Pokémon Red, Blue, Green (Japanese) and the Pocket Monsters Anime. He is the Gym Leader of Pewter City's Gym, known officially as the Pewter Gym. He gives the Boulder Badge to Trainers who defeat him in battle. He specializes in Rock-type Pokémon. He is Ash Ketchum's travelling companion. In Pokémon Gardepert, he is Seymour's comrade when Seymour visited Kanto and tried to beat the Indigo League, but failed to do so after failing Misty. He can be rebattled at the Battle Chateau, and can be teamed up by Seymour at start. Titles used: # Pokémon Trainer Brock # Leader Brock # Battle Chamberlain Brock Personality Brock is a calm and serene man, with sometimes distracted by a maiden's beauty and became extremely horny in love until Misty came and dragged him out of distraction. Brock is quite confident in terms of battle, but he tends to be scared of Water-Type Pokémon in battle, in a battle, Seymour tends to frustrate him by sending out Sergey before anything else. This extremely makes Brock lose and became sulked. Misty usually tries to bully him in the same way, but she used her Starmie to do that. Alignment He is from the Anime timeline, but he dressed up like what the Heart Gold and Soul Silver games do, this also applies with Misty. Pokémon ever had # Geodude Lv. 61 # Solrock Lv. 67 # Lunatone Lv. 67 # Graveler Lv. 64 # Rhydon Lv. 69 # Omastar Lv. 72 # Onix Lv. 75 His relations, according to his words Friends # Seymour: "A good trainer, he even managed to beat me even if the level is not so high at all. He cares about type effectiveness more than anything else all the time, the law protector, ooh, lots more. Seymour indeed is just decent, but I am MORE THAN JUST DECENT! Oh, and what he does to me is actually awesome, I really had so much morale when I am with him." # Asachi: "He is quite alright to me, but he depends on the power of the attack, not caring Same Type Attack Bonus that much, and is so-so about type effectiveness. He hates swapping to troll the battle, but he likes to get a powerful damage dealt. To me, his Pokémon is perfectly chosen for that occasion, but eh, what can stop him from dealing such damage without using items?" # Miku: "Not just a high-spirited twin of Seymour, but she truly is a copy of him. Aah... I can imagine how beautiful it is to have that shared trait. I believe one day I could get into common with her. Yes... I just want to say that I secretly liked her. Don't tell her anyway." # Misty: "Eek... I can't just say how much poverty we had when we travelled with her, nevertheless, she is just making us face the truth that we had to live on our own. But hmm... when she is in good mood, everything goes splendid, just keep in mind to not enrage the tomboyish mermaid anyway..." # Ash Ketchum: "Oh! That guy that kept me to hit the road and made me train harder as we discover many new things... Ash is totally cool, but he should keep in mind that he shall not use Pikachu all the time, or FACE MY ONIX AND LOSE WAHAHA LIKE WHAT HE DID AT THE PEWTER GYM 3 YEARS AGO FUFUFU..."